Recuperando Mi Vida
by Huachi-sama
Summary: Misty cometió un gran error y ahora solo le quedara un camino para enmendarlo; en este camino descubrirá que el amor de su vida en realidad a cambiado y necesita una segunda oportunidad
1. Nuevo Líder

**Recuperando mi vida**

**Capítulo 1.- El Nuevo Líder Regional.**

El día de Misty inicio como todos los días, limpiando las peceras de su gimnasio, dar de comer a sus pokemon y hacer el desayuno para sus hermanas. Hacía mucho que ni Delia ni Tracey venían a verla; supo por el profesor que se habían ido de viaje a Kalos así que ahora no sabía dónde estaba Ash, después de oír su gran fracaso en esa región por televisión le interesaba mas donde estaría. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo aun siguiera al pendiente de ese chico que le había destruido la bicicleta, pero solo había una razón principal: aún seguía enamorada de el. Daisy llegó con la correspondencia en la mano viendo las cuentas que se pagaban solas con los retos diarios de los entrenadores pokémon.

Su vida después de que Ash y Brock se separaron de ella se había vuelto muy atareada pero a la vez muy monótona y aburrida, ya quería que la sangre corriera rápido por sus venas al enfrentar a pokemon salvajes, incluso disfrutaba cuando se veían en problemas y el morocho tenía que salvar el día o a la humanidad, recordó varios momentos con Lugia, Ho-oh, Latias y Latios, Celeby, Entei. Sonrió y su hermana mayor le extendió un sobre.

0—0—0—0—0

Delia y Tracey llegaban en el vuelo 571 proveniente de Ciudad Luminalia en Kalos; la verdad esas "vacaciones" les había sentado de maravilla cortesía de Ash, después de su fracaso rotundo había llegado a casa con el ánimo por los suelos además del corazón confundido por la confesión de Serena a quien no veía más allá de una amiga.

Después de eso solo tomo 5 pokebolas de con el profesor y se había aventurado a Jotho, solo, ya no había ese sueño de ser entrenador, algo había pasado con él en ese viaje, había madurado pero de muy mala manera un mes después le había llegado una beca para estudiar cocina y una carta de Ash con varios pokeyenes para que ella hiciera ese viaje y la acompañara Tracey ya que conocería varios pokemon exóticos; así había sido incluso había regresado con un nuevo amigo; un precioso Furfrou.

No esperaban que alguien los estuviera esperando como si supiera exactamente que llegarían en ese momento, la persona que esperaba se lanzó a los brazos de la señora Ketchum y ella devolvió el abrazo.

– ¿Ash?–

– ¡Bienvenida a casa mama!–

– ¿Que sucede contigo?–

– Nada solo es que estoy muy feliz y quería compartirlo contigo; además tengo que hacer algo que cambiar mi vida para siempre. Esperaba tu bendición–

– ¡No me digas que…!–

– Aun no es lo que piensas pero podría ser un paso; además que mi futuro ya casi está asegurado solo hace falta el anuncio oficial y volveré al camino de convertirme en maestro pokemon–

– Pensé que habías renunciado a ese sueño–

– No solo lo que hice fue cambiar el rumbo de ese sueño adjuntándome algunos otros títulos antes. Bueno vámonos ya quiero que prepares ratatouille o una cassoulet–

– Ja ja, veo que por eso me mandaste esa beca para estudiar cocina de Kalos–

– Por eso y por varias razones– Ash sonrió y salió con ellos tras él.

0—0—0—0—0

– Mis, te llegó una carta de la liga– dijo extendiéndosela– nosotras nos vamos al salón de belleza por la actuación de esta noche–

– ¿De la liga? Se me hace que habrá otra junta por la liga de este año– murmuro mientras abría la misiva– ¡Gracias Dai!

"Misty Waterflower

Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celurean

Se le informa que en la última junta que se tuvo a principios del mes corriente el líder regional de gimnasios Albert Norteen ha decidido, por su avanzada edad, dimitir al cargo; por lo que se llevó a cabo una elección entre la Elite quien dio dos candidatos para el puesto, los cuales debían haber derrotado a los 8 líderes de Kanto, los dos cumplieron el requisito y para decidir quién sería el nuevo líder se hizo un micro torneo entre los candidatos y la Elite. En ella hubo un solo ganador que ahora es el nuevo líder regional de gimnasios.

Me es muy grato anunciarle que su nuevo jefe inmediato ante la liga es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta. Esperamos que asista a la junta que se llevara a cabo en una semana para ver los detalles de la liga pokemon de este año.

Sin más por el momento quedo a sus órdenes.

Charles Goodshow

Presidente de la Liga Pokémon Mundial"

– ¿ASH?– no lo podía creer, no lo había visto en varios años y ahora solo de la noche de la mañana se convertía en su jefe– NO, ¡NUNCA!– se dijo recordando cada llamada que le hacia la señora Ketchum, cada vez que lo veía en la televisión o cada vez que Tracey le hablaba de sus nuevas acompañantes que veía en la pantalla con él.

En verdad la última chica según el observador pokémon se veía muy pegada a él y supo que habían tenido una cita… entonces que era ella para Ash y que era ahora para ella tenerlo de jefe. No lo aceptaría, es más escribiría una carta para el mismísimo presidente de la liga.

Se sentía herida en su amor propio de que nadie le dijera que esto pasaría, no soportaba la idea de que él le diera órdenes, es verdad que horas antes se preguntaba si el estaría bien pero de eso a enterarse de que sería su nuevo jefe no había comparación. Subió a su cuarto hecha un Gyarados y encendió su Pc en ella aparecieron los nuevos correos y en ninguno aparecía el nombre de Ash lo que fue bueno o sino la destruiría. Abrió un texto nuevo y escribió.

"Sr Charles Goodshow

Presidente de la Liga Pokemon Mundial

He recibido la misiva de que Ash Ketchum será mi nuevo jefe directo ante la Liga por lo cual expresó que terminantemente no aceptaré al Sr Ketchum como mi jefe inmediato y me niego a tratarlo como tal por lo tanto sólo reconozco ante la Liga mis acciones inmediatas de no estar presente mientras el este en el cargo.

Atte

Misty Waterflower

Líder de Ciudad Celurean"

Comenzó a leerlo nuevamente y escribió el correo de la oficina general de la Liga pokemon, de verdad estaba enamorada de Ash o sólo era un capricho infantil. Demasiadas cuestiones en su mente y darle de golpe que el sería su jefe pues no era nada agradable.

El correo salió y ella bajo al gimnasio, no era extraño sentirlo vacío, es más era una sensación muy familiar, se sentó en la sala cuando oyó el timbre, ojalá no fuera ningún retador o sino se toparían de frente con la Sirena de Ciudad Celurean.

0—0—0—0—0

– ¡¿Qué eres que?!– grito Delia cuando su hijo tomaba otra cucharada de alubias y la veía como si nada pasara

– Líder Regional de gimnasios, incluso tengo otro trabajo para ser más fuerte–

– Vaya, ¿quién lo diría?; pero sabíamos que Norteen estaba ya muy viejo– Ash miro el reloj y apresuro su plato.

– Ya me tengo que ir, tengo que pasar a Ciudad Viridian por mi nuevo vehículo y mañana será el gran día. Mama, te quiero… necesito pedirte algo–

– ¿Qué es?–

– El regalo de papa–

– ¡¿Qué?! Entonces tan en serio…–

– Si– interrumpió Ash– es necesario para mí y si no pasa nada pues tendré que hacerme a la idea de buscar a Serena y darme una oportunidad con ella–

– Ella te dirá que si– intervino el peliverde

– ¡Gracias Tray!–

_Notas del autor:_

_JAJAJAJA los dejo con la duda pero creo que con el Summary más o menos se dan una idea de quien es en verdad la protagonista de este Fic, habrá amor, desamor, aventuras y un descubrimiento interno de Misty. Y ahora solo me queda darles las gracias por seguirme todo este tiempo. Ya con este serán casi 6 años desde que publique mi primer Fic en esta página y la verdad los quiero y aprecio mucho que me sigan, que me mantengan entre sus favoritos y que las historias que escribo les encanten o por lo menos los desaburran un rato._

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	2. Exlíder

**Recuperando mi vida**

**Capítulo 2.- Exlíder**

Misty se levantó de la cama de muy buen humor, no había recibido respuesta del e-mail así que talvez aceptaban que tenía razón; bajo a desayunar sus hermanas ya se encontraban ahí todas maquilladas y listas para salir con los pretendientes usuales que solo querían ser parte del grupo que había salido con las hermanas sensacionales, incluso a la pelinaranja le llegaban diariamente no menos de 10 invitaciones que rechazaba tajantemente. Ella sentía a eso hombres patéticos y más ahora que Ash ya no estaba en su mente estos últimos días haciéndola soñar con una cita.

– Ya nos vamos Misty; cualquier cosa estamos en los celulares– dijo Daisy

– Como si fuera a quemar el gimnasio mientras ustedes no están–

– Después de tu rabieta por el chico Paleta no nos extrañaría que así pasara– secundo Violet

– Caito, no olvides que hay que ensayar para la función del sábado– termino Lily mientras abría la puerta y sus hermanas se adelantaban después saliendo ella misma

Al oír que la puerta se cerró la pelinaranja se relajó ya que las últimas palabras la habían alterado un poco; Ash no sería su jefe ni en un millón de años, no señor. El timbre la saco de sus pensamientos, se dirigió a la puerta y entonces sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, ¿sería acaso el nuevo jefe haciendo su primera visita oficial? Abrió la puerta al ver a un anciano de una gran barba a través del cristal; llevaba una expresión seria en su rostro y entro lentamente ante el recibimiento de Misty

– Presidente Goodshow ¡Que sorpresa verlo por aquí!–

– No es ninguna sorpresa Misty, ¿puedo sentarme?– la seriedad del presidente era muy inusual

– ¡Adelante! ¿Qué sucede?–el hombre se sentó en la sala

– Misty– saco un papel impreso y lo puso en el centro de mesa– ¿tu escribiste este correo?–

La chica lo reviso y asintió afirmativamente lo que hizo que los colores se fueran del rostro del presidente.

– Este correo es reenviado del mío automáticamente, cuando es de un líder de gimnasio, el comité y la elite está enterada de el–

– ¿Cause algún problema?–

– ¡Lamentablemente sí!– saco otra hoja y la puso nuevamente frente a Misty–necesito que firmes este documento de antemano me disculpo pero así son las reglas–

– ¿Qué?– la chica reviso el documento y era una renuncia irrevocable a ser líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celurean– ¡Pero! ¿Solo por desconocer a Ash como mi jefe?–

– Si, el correo es una renuncia a manejar el gimnasio y a la liga como tal, yo solo cumplo la decisión que el comité de la liga designa; yo vote por que te quedaras, si te es de consuelo, pero ellos tomaron este correo como acto de rebeldía y se decidió que ya no podías ser más la líder de este gimnasio–

– Pero mis hermanas si ¿verdad?–

– De hecho, Daisy que era la líder oficial ante la liga también renuncio cuando te dejo a ti a cargo. Tus hermanas firmaron para que tú fueras la líder absoluta, así que ellas tampoco pueden tomar el liderato–

– Eso quiere decir…–

– Tienen una semana para desalojar el gimnasio–

– Pero hemos vivido aquí toda nuestra vida; mis padres hicieron mucho por este gimnasio. ¡No puede quitarnos eso!–

– El gimnasio es propiedad de la liga Misty, nosotros permitíamos que vivieran aquí ¡lo lamento en verdad!– el anciano casi derramaba sus lágrimas frente a la chica pero tenía que ser fuerte y cumplir con su trabajo

Mientras que la pelinaranja no podía creer que su rabieta que había hecho dejara a ella y a sus hermanas desamparadas y sin un techo; tomo la pluma y a regañadientes con lágrimas en sus ojos firma la renuncia.

– ¿No hay alguna forma de que me recontraten?–

– Por el momento no– el presidente tomó la hoja y se levantó– el comité decidirá que va a pasar con el gimnasio. La semana que viene los actuarios te entregaran tu liquidación por los servicios prestados a la liga y tendrás que entregarles las llaves del gimnasio. Espero que se resuelva favorablemente su situación–

– ¡Gracias!–sonó tan falso que incluso se sintió el vacío en sus palabras como si acabaran de decirle que solo tenía una semana de vida, Charles salió del gimnasio y Misty se quedó en shock ahí en el sofá.

0—0—0—0—0

– Y estas son sus llaves– un hombre regordete le extendió un llavero a Ash– podrá tener posesión de su casa de inmediato Señor Ketchum–

– Gracias–

Salió de la agencia de bienes raíces con una sonrisa en el rostro, la liga le había dado el crédito como un adelanto de su trabajo como líder regional y con el sueldo como cerebro de la frontera se había comprado un coche deportivo descapotable (como el de Scott) en color amarillo Pikachu… en verdad las cosas iban viento en popa y ahora solo tenía que dar el paso principal por el cual había renunciado por corto tiempo a su sueño; esto le había ayudado a entender que su sueño no solo se componía de un triunfo magnánimo ni un reconocimiento global al instante sino de un camino que tendría que escalar el mismo y tener además varios títulos además de ese. Por eso fue a un nuevo viaje a Jotho para entrenar un poco mejor y volver a retar el desafío de la frontera y encontrarse nuevamente a Scott y esta vez aceptar el trabajo de octavo cerebro.

Tres meses y su lugar de reto se había vuelto un verdadero hervidero de retadores, en poco tiempo se adaptó para después recibir la carta de la liga que le pedía su presencia inmediata. Todo eso en muy poco tiempo lo sentía como si el karma positivo lo viniera a buscar y ahora se sentía tan motivado como nunca para aceptar que la chica de sus sueños estuvo en su vida siempre y era el momento de decírselo.

Iría hasta su casa y le daría el regalo que le había dejado su padre para ese momento, subió a su auto y se encamino al gimnasio Celurean.

0—0—0—0—0

Daisy estaba encabezando el "jurado" conformado por las tres hermanas sensacionales; quienes estaban en la sala frente a Misty quien se sentía haber entrado a una cueva llena de lobos.

– ¿No podías tragarte ese orgullo tonto por una vez en tu vida Misty?– reclamo la rubia

– Sí. Ahora ese pequeño error nos costó nuestra casa, nuestro teatro, el esfuerzo de nuestros padres se fueron a la basura con tu decisión. ¿En verdad piensas en lo que haces? ¿Crees que eso va de acuerdo a tu edad?– Violet estalló mientras la pelinaranja miraba a otro lado

– Yo…–

– Ya no tienes justificación Misty Waterflower; lo hecho… hecho esta. Ahora hay que buscar un lugar donde vivir, creo que tendremos que sacar esos ahorros que teníamos para emergencias Daisy– Lily miro a Violet– ese viaje a Hoenn que estábamos retrasando tendrá que ser ahora y ver a los productores de esa serie–

– ¿Y yo que voy a hacer?– pregunto Misty

– Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de ¡RENUNCIAR A SER LIDER DE GIMNASIO!– grito la hermana mayor

0—0—0—0—0

Ya no había marcha atrás, estaba ahí de frente a la puerta de la mujer que amaba; tomo un gran respiro y exhalo para tocar el timbre. Espero un poco para que ella le abriera, apareció como un ángel vengador caminando a través del pasillo, le miró como solía hacerlo a veces, con su ceño fruncido que hacía que sus labios se vieran más jugosos y su cuerpo, moldeado y esbelto con esas piernas tan largas y elegantes, la vió caminar grácilmente hacia él y la puerta se abrió lentamente; en verdad se veía hermosa.

– Mis…–

– ¡Miren quién está aquí!– interrumpió la pelirroja– pero si es el petulante Líder Regional Ash Ketchum; ¿ya estarás contento verdad?–

– ¿De qué hablas?–

– Creo que lo sabes; vete de aquí antes de que pierda mi compostura– dijo con una furia tremenda

– Mis; ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas así conmigo?–

– Me lo dice el que no me dirigió ni una llamada, ningún mensaje, ni siquiera saber si en verdad le importan sus amigos con los que compartió tanto–

– Eso es lo que…–

– Escúchame bien– levanto su dedo– ¡vete de aquí! Todo lo que me está sucediendo es por culpa tuya; ¡vete! ¡Vete de mi vida que no te quiero volver a volver!– dio media vuelta y el chico insistió

– Mis por favor; tu escucha…– una sonora bofetada sonó entre los pasillos y la mejilla de Ash quedo roja

– ¡No te quiero volver a ver!– cerro la puerta dejando al chico con una lagrima en su rostro; todo había ido de maravilla hasta ahora, este último paso que sería el mejor de su gran carrera había sido un gran tropiezo.

¿Por qué creía que era su culpa? ¿Qué había pasado con ella? Tenía que averiguarlo, tenía que saber que había pasado con la líder de ciudad Celurean. Subió a su auto y se dirigió a Pueblo Paleta donde estaba el otro amigo de la pelinaranja.

_Notas del autor: Este capítulo fue muy difícil para mí ya que me enfrente a mi mayor enemigo; yo mismo. No sabía que poner, como hacerlo; una parte de mi me daba ideas locas y otra me daba ideas razonables, y no quería hacerles caso pero ya que está terminado me siento feliz, espero que les guste y esperen el siguiente capítulo donde se enteraran de lo que pasara con la chica pelinaranja y el morocho._

_Sin más por el momento se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	3. Fondo

**Recuperando Mi Vida**

**Capítulo 3.- El Fondo**

Misty veía con tristeza su cuarto color azul mar vacío de todos sus muebles y sintió un vacío en su corazón además de que sentía todavía la rabia de haber perdido todo por el tonto de Ash Ketchum quien había dado una conferencia de prensa en cuanto a la noticia de la dimisión de la líder de ciudad Celurean; en la cual había dicho que ella había renunciado al gimnasio por algunos asuntos profesionales con sus hermanas que no le dejarían suficiente tiempo para sus responsabilidades y ahora la liga se haría cargo para que no afectara el próximo torneo de la meseta Añil.

Habían mentido; en especial Ash, tal vez lo habría hecho por orden del comité o por el mismo para cubrir el escándalo que ella había provocado pero eso no le quitaba que todo lo que había pasado fuera su culpa. Entonces bajo donde los Machoke sacaban la última caja hacia el tráiler que llevarían las cosas a una bodega en Viridian; Violet y Lily se irían a Hoenn a filmar una serie de televisión para los nuevos Pokenav y en cuanto a Daisy… era extraño pero Tracey le había dicho que se quedara en su casa y ella sin mas había aceptado. La única que no sabía que hacer de aquí en adelante era Misty; a corto plazo solo había una cosa que ella podía hacer y la verdad no lo quería hacer. Era ir a dejar a sus Pokémon a Pueblo Paleta con el profesor Oak pero no se quería encontrar con Ash Ketchum o peor aún con Delia; bajó la sala principal donde se oía el eco de sus tenis y en la puerta estaba el actuario de la liga esperando a la salida de la chica.

– Señorita Waterflower sus cosas ya están en el tráiler y como se llegó al arreglo con la liga se quedaran en la bodega por un año pagado por la misma– le puso una paleta de madera– Firme en las líneas por favor y entrégueme las llaves del gimnasio por favor– así lo hizo y otra lagrima volvió a salir de sus ojos.

0—0—0—0—0

Ash estaba en su oficina revisando los papeles que le habían llegado de cara a la junta de líderes que tenía al día siguiente; la verdad esa era una de las cositas que no le gustaban de ser el líder regional pero también estaba consciente de que era parte de lo que haría siendo maestro pokémon. No todo eran las batallas pokémon; su cara estaba triste al ver el nombre de Misty tachado como representante de Ciudad Celurean y los cambios de varios de los lideres para sus gimnasios e irían a la gran junta; el intercomunicador sonó con un tono sobrio.

– Señor Ketchum; necesitamos que firme este documento. Es la iniciativa que está pidiendo al comité para el próximo mes; están los montos y las reestructuraciones de cada uno–

– Ya veo; gracias Aline… ¿sabes si ya tienen los números de los contactos?–

– Si, estarán en su correo en la tarde–

– Gracias– en ese momento su madre entro en la oficina.

– Hola Ash; ¿ya estás listo para la comida?–

– Yo pensé que ya no vendrías; después de todo estas muy preocupada por tu "hija"– respondió agrio el chico a lo que Delia frunció el ceño

– No fue su culpa; solo esta dolida y confundida con la liga pokemon–

– Es decir, que mi mejilla tenía que soportar semejante zapatazo y mi corazón fuera roto en mil pedazos…– una lagrima salió de su ojo derecho y la mujer se acercó a abrazarlo

– ¡Oh cariño! Yo querría que tú estuvieras bien; esperaba que tu acercamiento con ella fuera muy diferente–

– Bueno la liga comienza en 8 meses y tengo varias cosas que arreglar así que necesito regresar pronto al trabajo, además tengo que hablar con el Señor Goodshow para el proyecto de los gimnasios. ¡Vamos a comer!–

– ¿Por cierto ya checaste donde se va a quedar ella?–

– Hable con Brock, sale de vacaciones la siguiente semana así que le pedí que las adelantara para que fuera por ella hoy con el profesor y la recogiera ahí–

– ¡Ira para allá!–

– Si, según lo que me dijo Tracey le pidió permiso al profesor para que los Pokémon de su gimnasio se quedaran en la reserva–

– Bueno creo que regresare después de la comida– pensó la señora Ketchum

0—0—0—0—0

Misty estaba devastada y la lluvia que habían encontrado en el camino hacia que su humor fuera de lo más sombrío como cuando a Brock le mencionaban a la profesora Ivy. Entonces recordó el día anterior de conocer a Ash…

– ¡AHHH otra vez estoy pensando en el!–grito dentro de ella abrazando a Marill

– ¿Misty estas segura de que no te quieres quedar con Tracey y conmigo?– Daisy hablo desde el volante mientras que la pelinaranja veía la lluvia

– No; creo que tomare un nuevo viaje. Le pediré consejo al profesor Oak para saber a dónde ir; solo necesito el pasaje de ida ya veré como arreglármelas–

– Bueno Misty. Ya casi llegamos, ¿en verdad estas segura?–

– Si– tomó un paraguas y salió del vehículo– ¡Hasta luego Daisy! ¡Te quiero mucho!– la chica camino a la puerta del profesor; Tracey estaba ahí ya con otro paraguas y corrió al auto de la rubia; a lo que la chica sonrió.

Ya dentro el ambiente estaba caldeado por la chimenea y el profesor estaba platicando muy amenamente con Delia Ketchum tomando una taza de té. Misty estaba congelada sin saber que hacer; que decir; cómo comportarse frente a la madre del causante de sus desgracias. ¿Sabría que los golpeo? ¿Sabría cómo lo trato en el que era su gimnasio? ¡Claro que lo sabía! Ash le debió de haber contado todo, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo pero el Profesor hablo haciendo que el silencio incomodo se destruyera.

– Hola Misty que bueno que viniste; acaban de llegar todos los pokémon y Tracey los puso en el área de acuáticos; espero que se adecuen rápido–

– Gracias profesor, ¡Delia que sorpresa verte aquí! ¿Cómo está el señorito Ketchum?– lo dijo lo más indiferente que puedo pero sus ojos se anegaron de lagrimas

Delia lo único que hizo fue levantarse y extender los brazos como si lo hiciera con su propio hijo; Misty abrazo más fuertemente a su Marill sin lastimarlo y se arrojó a los brazos de su "madre adoptiva" como consideraba a la señora Ketchum; comenzó a llorar en su pecho lo que hizo que la mujer la consolara.

– ¡Ya mi niña! Todo estará bien, se va a arreglar–

– Esto no tienen una solución a corto plazo Delia, no sé qué hacer, es como si estuviera en un agujero oscuro del cual no puedo salir–

– Vas a salir pequeña, todo es cuestión de que tengas pensamientos positivos–

– Lamento lo que paso con su hijo, espero que usted me perdone. Pero por lo que es él lo odio– el semblante de la señora Ketchum se hizo más tierno por qué sintió la mentira en cada palabra pero era la forma de Misty de sobrellevar el problema

– Si claro y ¿ya tienes donde quedarte?–

– No, estoy pensando en hacer un nuevo viaje pokémon pero aún no se adonde; ¿profesor usted sabe de alguna región con mayor número de pokémon acuáticos?–

– Bueno las investigaciones arrojan que Kanto es el que tiene mayor número de especies de pokemon de agua y en segundo lugar Hoenn–

– Veo que tendré que darme una vuelta por allá de nuevo–

– Pero antes pasaras unas vacaciones en mi casa– dijo una voz en el umbral, la pelinaranja volteo y vio a una figura al lado de Tracey quien ya había regresado– Hola Misty ¿Cuánto tiempo?– se quitó la capucha del impermeable y revelo al ex líder de Pewter.

– ¡Brock!– la chica abrazo al moreno aunque estuviera mojado por la lluvia– ¡Te extrañe!–

– ¡Ya hermanita mía! No deberías estar tan preocupada, esto se arreglara, ya verás que la liga te restaura tu puesto en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Mas si le pides ayuda a Ash– la chica se hizo atrás con la mención del nombre

– ¡NO! Nunca le pediré la ayuda a ese petulante del señorito Ketchum– grito a todo pulmón y su rostro estaba rojo de ira– Si estas de su lado es mejor que te vayas ahora mismo–

– Misty Waterflower deja de ser tan malcriada– es la primera vez que Brock le hablaba de esa manera y eso la hizo retroceder mas– Era solo una sugerencia ante tu problema y si no quieres aceptar la ayuda de Ash pues no lo hagas; la señorita puede sola–

– Brock no… era… mi intención–

– Esta bien, la única forma de perdonarte es que vayas a mi casa y tomes unas vacaciones, las mías están muy cerca y podemos viajar si quieres–

– ¿Cuánto te hace falta para terminar tu carrera?–

– Unos cuantos años más y si estás pensando que estoy del lado de Ash por la discusión que tuvieron en Ciudad Celurean estas muy equivocada. Ambos son mis amigos y solo quiero que ustedes dos arreglen sus diferencias–

– Bien– inflo las mejillas en represalia

– Es hora de irnos, mama hará unas deliciosas albóndigas–

0—0—0—0—0

Misty había pasado una noche como ninguna otra, ahora estaba con las hermanitas de Brock desayunando. En verdad se sentía en familia con todo lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso instante. Vio las paredes llenas de fotografías de cada uno de los miembros de la familia Stone y en el extremo la fotografía donde aparecía ella junto a Brock y a Ash; en verdad extrañaba al cabeza de chorlito pero la culpa de que ella hubiera tomado esa decisión ¿o no lo era?

– ¿Oye Misty y ese chico que viajaba con ustedes? ¿Ya es tu novio?– pregunto Suzie a lo que la pelirroja se atraganto

– ¡Él no es mi novio! ¡Es solo mí mejor…! ¿Amigo?–

¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando por la mente de las niñas? ¿Por qué el destino se proponía en amargarle la vida con el nombre de su hacedor de desgracias? La más pequeña iba a hacer otra pregunta pero en ese momento la madre de Brock entro con los otros miembros de la familia excepto por dos que brillaban por su ausencia Forrest y Brock

– ¿Dónde está Forrest y Brock?–

– Brock fue a la escuela a presentar su último examen y Forrest fue a la junta de lide… ups– respondió Flint pero calló al ver la expresión de Misty– Lo lamento–

– ¡Esta bien! Iré a dar una vuelta regresare para la cena– sin más salió por la puerta y la señora Stone se sintió mal por ver a la chica así de destrozada.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar había una reunión de lo más casual que se podría imaginar.

– ¿Eso es lo que piensa de mí la sirenita?– sonrió Ash

– Si; no es extraño– respondió Brock

– No es extraño; es la manera en que ella puede tratar con la decisión que tomó, sus hermanas me pidieron que hiciera algo para regresarles el gimnasio pero solo hubo una alternativa y no creo que a ella le guste lo que la Liga llego a resolución–

– En verdad es esa la única solución que encontró el presidente–

– Si, además el comité llego a la resolución de que no puede quedarse el gimnasio sin líder tanto tiempo–

– Entonces; ¿quieres que sigamos con el plan?–

– Si; quiero que ella se dé cuenta de su error y quiero ayudarla entre las sombras. Y quiero que tú la acompañes en este viaje por la región. ¡Eres un gran amigo!–

– Soy el único que los entiende a los dos cabezas duras–

– Eso podría ser por muy poco tiempo. Ahora si necesito irme; los líderes me esperan y tú sabes que Blaine a veces es impaciente–

– Si; y que la fase 1 de inicio–

– Por cierto, Lucy te manda saludos– Ash salió dejando a Brock con un sonrojo de tamaño mayúsculo, la verdad es que el moreno tenía un precio y era una cita con Lucy reina de la Sierpe de Batalla.

_Notas del autor:_

_¿Qué es lo que planea Ash? ¿Cómo recuperara Misty su gimnasio? Espero que todos ustedes disfruten de este fic y que la historia les esté gustando._

_Es un Pokeshipping y será largo; espero que me aguanten como con mis otras historias._

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	4. Escalando

**Recuperando Mi Vida**

**Capítulo 4.- Escalando El Mundo**

El crepúsculo llego antes de que ella se diera cuenta, estaba sentada frente a una cascada recordando aquel día que había conocido a Ash… ¡otra vez! Ya no quería pensar en él, no torturarse más con sus pensamientos, estaba decidido que en el viaje haría lo posible por sacar de su mente y de su corazón a Ash Ketchum.

Volvió caminando al gimnasio y por fin podía tener una vista nocturna de la Ciudad; era realmente hermosa, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar así el hogar de su amigo. Se comenzó a oír ruido mientras iba camino al gimnasio y al entrar vio como todos estaban alrededor de Forrest haciéndole vítores y hurras.

– ¡Buenas noches! ¿Por qué están tan alegres?–

– Porque Forrest se elevó al primer puesto del gimnasio pokémon más difícil de superar; además de que habrá sorpresas para los líderes en lo que inicia la Liga– dijo Flint en ese momento Brock se acercó a la chica.

– Misty necesitó hablar contigo en privado, es cuestión de lo que pasara con tu gimnasio– los dos salieron a la biblioteca

Al entrar el moreno se aseguró de que nadie estuviera tras la puerta y la cerró para evitar que su conversación saliera de las dos personas interesadas.

– Misty; tu gimnasio pasara a otras manos. Los del comité pidieron que la Liga se llevara a cabo en 8 meses; no quieren que el gimnasio este cerrado así que lanzó una convocatoria para que cualquier entrenador que tenga un título y las 8 medallas de Kanto de este año. Es decir que tendrán que derrotar a los 7 gimnasios y derrotar al líder provisional de Ciudad Celurean– el color se le bajo del rostro

– ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?–

– Es el octavo cerebro de la frontera y el líder regional de Kanto– Misty enrojeció; hasta en ese momento el seguía molestándola; como se atrevía a estar usurpando su puesto

– ¡Él!–

– Si, pero no esperaran mucho para designar a un nuevo líder– Misty se puso pensativa en cuestión de lo que haría para recuperar su gimnasio y su vida que le había sido arrebatada.

– ¿Un título? ¿Qué clase de título?–

– Cualquier título que haya sido ganado en los últimos años y las 8 medallas–

– ¿Podría ser el título de la ganadora de la Copa Remolino en Jotho?–

– Si, eso es lo que necesitamos. Solo te hace falta que tuvieras las 8 medallas de este año–

– Y eso es lo que voy a hacer; mi viaje será en Kanto y juntare las medallas para volver a ser la líder de ciudad Celurean–

– Sabias que el comité ya había previsto esto y pidió a los líderes que si tú te postulabas debían avisar para grabar cada una de tus batallas; aun quieren ver la devoción a tu gimnasio y ver como vences al líder regional–

– Y lo hare como lo hice en la copa Remolino–

– Bueno ya hice que te enteraras; empezaremos el viaje en una semana. ¡Prepárate!–

– ¿Perdón?–

– Te voy a acompañar; ¿creías que te iba a dejar viajar sola?; pues no… será como en los viejos tiempos–

0—0—0—0—0

– ¡Vaya! Acepto muy rápido– respondió Ash al celular– Si lo se Brock; es su vida ese gimnasio. Yo lo que sigo esperando es que funcione el plan. Ya les avise a todos los líderes de gimnasio que Misty va ir en busca de recuperar su título de líder–

– Sr Ketchum lo busca el comité– dijo Aline desde la puerta y el solo hizo la seña de que le diera un momento

– Si Brock, tengo que colgar. Los espero en el gimnasio de Ciudad Celurean en 4 meses a lo máximo, recuerda que el gimnasio ya debe de estar terminado para esa fecha y por ningún motivo la dejes acercarse a Celurean hasta que esté listo. Gracias Brock y recuerda que tienes una cita con Lucy en Fucsia; debes llamarle antes de que lleguen allá–colgó el celular y salió hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba el comité de la Liga pokémon reunido

– Buenas Tardes Ash, nos hemos enterado de que la convocatoria para ser el nuevo líder del gimnasio Celurean ya está lista para ser distribuida. ¿Cuándo podrías darnos los nombres de los que estarán compitiendo por el?– dijo Arnold Representante de las Islas Cinnabar

– En una semana y creo que la exlíder Misty entrara en la competencia en cuanto se publique–

– Eso ya estaba en nuestras suposiciones; solo esperemos que esto refuerce el vínculo que tienen con sus pokemon y aprenda que ella no es autoridad absoluta en la liga– replicó Justin representante de Celurean

– Si; bueno esperemos varias candidaturas, todos serán grabados para fines de observar su estilo. Yo por mi parte seré igual como con mi título de cerebro de la frontera–

– No esperamos más Ash, puedes irte que hay mucho que hacer antes de que lleguen tus primeros retadores–

– Si– el morocho dio media vuelta y volvió a marcar el celular del profesor Oak para que le mandara a sus pokemon que utilizaría; Pikachu estaba con Delia pero no lo usaría así que tomo su auto y recorrió su camino hacia Ciudad Celurean

0—0—0—0—0

La semana avanzo a un ritmo muy lento lo que le dio a Misty la oportunidad de entrenar nuevamente con sus amigos que llevaría con ella en este viaje; solo había un pequeño contratiempo… solo tenía pokémon de tipo agua y en algunos de los gimnasios, esa sería una clara desventaja al enfrentarlos. Ahora si necesitaba ser un poco más versátil y encontrar a otros pokemon que la acompañaran.

Brock ya estaba listo para el viaje y ella también, había llamado a sus hermanas para comentar la buena nueva y ya estaba inscrita oficialmente para ser una de las competidoras por el título de Líder de gimnasio. Todo estaba listo para su primer desafío antes de salir a recorrer Kanto con su mejor amigo y ese era luchar contra el hermano menor del moreno.

– ¿Estás listo Forrest?– grito Misty desde la entrada del campo de batalla.

– Si, no por nada me convertí en el gimnasio más difícil de la región– puso su índice izquierdo en la nariz como limpiándosela– y ahora más que nunca que derrotaré a la antigua líder más difícil–

– En tus sueños Forrest; Brock nos harías los honores–

– Claro que si– se colocó en el lado del juez y tomo las banderas– Esta será una batalla dos a dos, solo el retador puede cambiar. ¡Que inicie la batalla!– levantó y bajo las banderas a lo que ambos lanzaron sus pokebolas al centro del campo de batalla donde se abrieron para revelar a los pokemon que combatirían.

_Notas del Autor:_

_Aquí inicia el viaje de Misty y perdón por dejarlos con la duda pero quiero que cada gimnasio sea un capitulo con un capítulo de intermedio (eso da un total de un fic de 20 capítulos aproximadamente) espero que me sigan en este tiempo por que en verdad estoy inspirado. Chaito y dejen sus comentarios._

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	5. Primer gimnasio: Roca

Recuperando Mi Vida

Disclaimer: los personajes de Pokemon solo son usados con fines de diversión sin encontrar una satisfacción monetaria y no me pertenece a mí sino a Game Freak y Nintendo…

En el capítulo anterior:

– _**Misty; tu gimnasio pasara a otras manos. Los del comité pidieron que la Liga se llevara a cabo en 8 meses; no quieren que el gimnasio este cerrado así que lanzó una convocatoria para que cualquier entrenador que tenga un título y las 8 medallas de Kanto de este año. Es decir que tendrán que derrotar a los 7 gimnasios y derrotar al líder provisional de Ciudad Celurean– el color se le bajo del rostro**_

– _**¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?–**_

– _**Es el octavo cerebro de la frontera y el líder regional de Kanto– Misty enrojeció; hasta en ese momento el seguía molestándola; como se atrevía a estar usurpando su puesto**_

_**00000**_

– _**¡Vaya! Acepto muy rápido– respondió Ash al celular– Si lo se Brock; es su vida ese gimnasio. Yo lo que sigo esperando es que funcione el plan. Ya les avise a todos los líderes de gimnasio que Misty va ir en busca de recuperar su título de líder–**_

_**00000**_

– _**Eso ya estaba en nuestras suposiciones; solo esperemos que esto refuerce el vínculo que tienen con sus pokemon y aprenda que ella no es autoridad absoluta en la liga– replicó Justin representante de Celurean**_

– _**Si; bueno esperemos varias candidaturas, todos serán grabados para fines de observar su estilo. Yo por mi parte seré igual como con mi título de cerebro de la frontera–**_

– _**No esperamos más Ash, puedes irte que hay mucho que hacer antes de que lleguen tus primeros retadores–**_

_**00000**_

– _**¿Estás listo Forrest?– grito Misty desde la entrada del campo de batalla.**_

– _**Si, no por nada me convertí en el gimnasio más difícil de la región– puso su índice izquierdo en la nariz como limpiándosela– y ahora más que nunca que derrotaré a la antigua líder más difícil–**_

– _**En tus sueños Forrest; Brock, ¿nos harías los honores?–**_

– _**Claro que si– se colocó en el lado del juez y tomo las banderas– Esta será una batalla dos a dos, solo el retador puede cambiar. ¡Que inicie la batalla!– levantó y bajó las banderas a lo que ambos lanzaron sus pokebolas al centro del campo de batalla donde se abrieron para revelar a los pokemon que combatirían.**_

Capítulo 5.- La medalla Roca y el viaje de la entrenadora Misty Waterflower

Un gran resplandor salió en el campo de batalla dejando ver a los dos pokemon en el centro de la batalla un poderoso Graveler y un Luvdisc hermoso; Forrest sonrió a pesar de que tenía una clara desventaja en el campo de batalla a lo que Misty quedo un poco contrariada.

– Las damas primero; a menos de que quieras perder rápido– hizo una mueca divertida lo que hizo enojar a la pelinaranja.

– Pues no creo que pase eso con mi Caserin; usa tu ataque pistola de agua–

– Usa pulimento y después cava un agujero–

El Graveler hizo lo que se le dijo antes de que llegara el ataque del pez corazón por lo que no dio a su objetivo. Misty no podía creer la velocidad que tenía ese pokemon roca, esperó a verlo y lanzar su ataque, pero se mantuvo mucho tiempo en el suelo para salir justo bajo Caserin dándole un golpe que lo mandó hasta el otro lado del campo.

– Caserin, no te rindas, lanza tu ataque de rayo hielo–

– ¿Hielo? ¡Oh no estoy perdido!– respondió muy teatralmente el chico mientras el rayo daba un golpe a Graveler quien lo resistió por su habilidad– ¡Puño trueno!– el pokemon corrió tan rápido que parecía patinar sobre la tierra y acertó el golpe a Caserin que inmediatamente saco chispas reflejando que estaba paralizado.

– ¡Caserin!– la chica tenia cara de preocupación ahora si por su duelo contra el chico, ahora veía por qué había sido nombrado el líder más rudo de la Liga– Es imposible que un Graveler se mueva a esa velocidad–

– ¡Claro!, es por el entrenamiento que hemos hecho en los acantilados; ahí es donde la velocidad de mi pokémon subió– cruzó los brazos en señal de supremacía.

– Caserin dale con tu pistola de agua– el pokémon intento el ataque pero la parálisis le afectó– ¡No!–

– Terminemos con esto Graveler; ¡hagámosle una tumba de roca!– Graveler golpeó el suelo y salieron rocas golpeando a Caserin y dejándolo derrotado.

– Punto para el líder; la retadora tiene su ultimo pokémon–

¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera en este dilema? Ella había sido una líder ruda que no permitía que casi ningún retador que llegaba a su gimnasio obtuviera la medalla cascada fácilmente, la mayoría tenía que regresar dos o tres veces más para poder obtenerla y ahora estaba perdiendo; encima de todo contra pokémon que ella sabía eran débiles ante los del tipo agua.

Entonces comprendió lo que se había perdido en los años que se encontraba en su gimnasio; había perdido su dedicación a avanzar, a subir su nivel que ahora tenía; sus pokemon eran fuertes por la cantidad de retadores que combatía no por que usara sus ataques con esa soltura que le había presentado Forrest. Ahora solo le quedaba un pokémon para vencer a su contrincante; como competiría con ese Graveler tan rápido y enfrentarse al segundo pokemon que le daría la medalla.

– Creo que ese pokemon es muy poderoso; así que yo lanzare el más poderoso de mi equipo. ¡Ve Gyarados!–

– Será detenido en un momento, lo lamento Misty pero no me puedo contener y ahora serás derrotada; ¡Pulimento de nuevo y puño trueno!– brillo nuevamente y se deslizo hacia Gyarados que no se movió ni un centímetro, el puño del pokemon se cubrió de electricidad listo para acertar pero entonces Misty levanto la vista y gritó.

– ¡Protección! Y contraataca con hidrobomba a quemarropa– Forrest se sorprendió al ver como el ataque de su pokemon se estrellaba con una barrera y era lanzado contra la barrera derrotado.

– ¿Cómo? No sabía que tu pokémon tuviera ese ataque–

– Pues espero a tu siguiente pokémon– Misty ahora era la que sonreía, mientras que Forrest tomada su siguiente pokebola.

– Pues borraré esa sonrisa de su rostro señorita Waterflower– lanzó la pokebola y salió un Steelix rugiendo; entonces Misty ensancho su sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida del chico pero no pareció afectarle– ¡Tormenta de arena!– el pokémon comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo generando la tormenta que no dejaba ver a la chica y al pokemon serpiente.

– Lanza un hiperrayo y disipa esa tormenta– el ataque dio en el centro del ataque disipando la tormenta y solo había un agujero junto al cráter del hiperrayo– ¿Esta bajo tierra? Gyarados espéralo–

– Groarrrr– estaba recargando cuando la arena se rompió y salió el pokemon acero pero la otra serpiente lo esquivó.

– ¡Colmillo trueno!–

– ¡Espéralo!–

Steelix abrió la boca para morder a Gyarados, entonces Misty supo que era su oportunidad.

– Ahora usa lanzallamas–

– ¿Qué?–

El ataque dio de lleno al pokemon acero y encima en un punto vulnerable lo que hizo que cayera instantáneamente derrotado. Brock que había visto aquel encuentro estaba sonriendo, por fin Misty estaba comprendiendo que su estilo ya no era práctico y que tenía que cambiar.

– El líder pierde a su segundo pokémon. La retadora Misty Waterflower de Ciudad Celurean gana la medalla roca para el título de líder de dicha Ciudad– levanto la bandera del lado de Misty y esta comenzó a saltar de emoción, por fin tenía la primera de 7 medallas y después vencer a Ash.

0—0—0—0—0

Misty por fin tenía la primera medalla en su caja que le había dado Brock y ahora estaban en camino a su siguiente destino, la verdad Misty estaba exhausta pero quería salir cuanto antes de Pewter para que su viaje fuera lo más corto posible y así enfrentar a Ash antes de la liga pokémon; ya estaban por llegar al bosque Viridian cuando el moreno prefirió acampar antes de que la noche cayera.

– Brock; tú comida esta deliciosa como siempre– dijo mientras tomaba otra cucharada de sopa

– Gracias Misty; ¿Qué comías mientras no estabas viajando conmigo?–

– Pues sopa instantánea, comidas congeladas y rara vez Daisy o Violet cocinaban; pero lo que es Lily es igual de mala que yo en la cocina– se rió por lo bajo y lo miro de reojo– que bueno que no mencionaste a Ash–

– ¡Yo no lo hice! Pero necesito saber porque no puedes hacer las paces con él; ¿Qué te impide ser más cordial?–

– Él es el problema; su vida solo ha girado alrededor del señor personalidad. En todos sus años de viaje no fue el hombre de llamarme en todo ese tiempo– su furia fue poco a poco en aumento– el viajando por todas esas regiones y yo encerrada en el gimnasio–

– Así que eso es el problema… tienes celos de que Ash haya seguido de viaje y tú no–

– Eso… no… yo…– Misty se sonrojo ante la duda que había planteado Brock

– ¡Bravo! El primer paso hacia tu rehabilitación, es lo que te hace falta. Unas vacaciones, un nuevo viaje para que se vaya toda esa pesadez de tu vida– Brock tomó el resto de su sopa mientras que Misty lo seguía viendo mal– ¡Vamos no me mires así! ¡Es la verdad!–

– Es que lo que dices es la verdad; a veces la verdad duele– hizo un puchero y termino su plato– yo la verdad odio a Ash por que hizo su camino sin mí, y él dijo que lo conseguiríamos juntos–

– Calma, bueno la casa de campaña es para ti yo dormiré fuera. Que descanses Misty–

– Tu también Brock–

La chica entro en la casa de campaña mientras Brock extendía su bolsa de dormir, se alejó un poco e hizo una llamada.

0—0—0—0—0

Ash veía como su último contendiente dejaba el gimnasio; la verdad le gustaba que lo consideraran para este trabajo pero era demasiado extenuante. Solo ese día había tenido 7 retos por la medalla y 2 por el símbolo de la perseverancia de la batalla de la frontera pero ninguno de los 9 entrenadores se llevaron la presea. Ash se había vuelto muy versátil en su forma de batallar y con sus títulos a cuestas entrenaba en cada oportunidad. No tenía un equipo definido para ninguno de sus dos puestos pero usaba a sus amigos acuáticos para ser el líder temporal y para su trabajo de cerebro no había un equipo siempre cambiaba para mostrarles a los entrenadores que la perseverancia era otro de los aspectos que debían tener para ser los mejores entrenadores.

Cerró el gimnasio y se dirigió a su nuevo hogar que estaba cerca de los límites de Celurean y la bahía, un lugar cerca del mar… suspiró ante el recuerdo del desprecio de Misty y su corazón se hizo pequeñito.

El celular que llevaba sonó; vio la medalla roca junto a un hombre moreno y de ojos achinados en la foto del remitente.

– ¿Qué paso Brock?–

"Ash ya estamos a las afueras del Bosque Viridian; consiguió su primera medalla, con un poco de dificultad pero Misty está decidida a derrotarte"

– Ya veo; me alegra. Noland ya me llamo y que él personalmente se encargara de la reestructuración del gimnasio y para los demás enviara a su gente. Por lo que veo el de tu familia tendrá varias reformas… espero que les guste a todos los lideres este regalo pero no se me ocurrió nada más que hacer con tanto dinero que estaba en la cuenta del Líder Regional… al parecer las aportaciones habían generado muchos dividendos jajaja–

"Jajaja, bueno te seguiré manteniendo informado. ¿Las reformas no afectaran a los gimnasios en su funcionamiento?"

– No; con la ayuda de los pokemon será muy rápido y la incomodidad será mínima. ¿Cuándo creen llegar a Viridian para avisarle al nuevo líder?–

"Según Misty quiere estar ahí en dos días a lo mucho pero no creo que avancemos tan rápido, recuerda cuanto nos tardamos la última vez"

– Ok. Gracias por todo Brock, nos vemos– Cortó la comunicación y subió a su auto para llegar a casa donde lo esperaba una cena fría que calentar y la soledad de no estar con quien amaba.

_Notas del autor:_

_Wujuuuu la primera batalla pokemon de Misty contra sus excompañeros líderes y su descubrimiento; quiero que ella crezca en este fic tanto mental como entrenadora y recuerde lo que es viajar. La idea los ataques me llegó de los juegos ya que algunos de los pokemon que yo tengo en mis versiones son así, puedes tener un gimnasio de un tipo en especial pero por qué no hacer a los pokemon aprender cosas extraordinarias y saber ataques que debiliten a los oponentes obvios que tendrán. Esperen que todos los gimnasios tengan ese estilo. El siguiente punto será Ciudad Viridian para una visita inesperada y el gimnasio ser el de Vermilion que llegara en el capítulo 7, por que el 6 es de "relleno" pero verán que el relleno es importante para la historia, ¿Quién será el líder de Ciudad Viridian si Giovanni renuncio al puesto y hasta ahora estaba vacío? descúbranlo_

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama._


	6. Sorpresas

Recuperando Mi Vida

Capítulo 6.- Sorpresas que trae el destino

El brazo de Brock estaba a punto de ser amputado por la tremenda presión que ejercía la pelinaranja, a pesar de su crecimiento y su edad no había perdido el miedo a los bichos que existían en el bosque Viridian. Un Weedle salió de entre los arbustos y se acercó a la pareja; Misty dio un salto hasta quedar en los brazos del moreno.

– Misty ¿podrías dejar de ser tan infantil?– exclamó mientras asustaba al gusano veneno

– ¿Infantil? ¡Después de Ash Ketchum lo que más odio son los bichos!–

– Otra vez con eso; hasta cuando vas a estar así con él. ¡Vamos!–

– ¡Lo dije y lo volveré a decir! Ash Ketchum fue el culpable de que yo esté aquí teniendo que enfrentarme a estos bichos. Además de que yo tenga que viajar por todo Kanto como una entrenadora y no como líder–

– Que obstinación– Brock miro al cielo y el sol estaba un poco más alto– Creo que debemos descansar un rato; además no avanzaremos mucho si estamos cansados–

– ¿En serio? ¿Esto cuánto nos retrasara para llegar a Viridian?–

– No mucho… vamos Misty el gimnasio no se ira por otros tres días que viajemos de retraso. ¿Podrías buscar un poco de bayas para la sopa?–

La chica solo inflo los cachetes y camino hacia el bosque.

0—0—0—0—0

Ash estaba de frente a otro contrincante, este ya había perdido a su primer pokemon y el segundo estaba al límite.

– ¡Corphish usa martillazo!– el pokemon golpeó al oponente; que era un Paras

El pokémon cayó a una de las plataformas y quedo noqueado ante el ataque del pokémon acuático, Ash sonrió ante su victoria y una sorpresa más grande lleno el gimnasio; el pokemon cangrejo comenzó a brillar para crecer y convertirse…

– ¿Eso es un Crawdaunt?– pregunto el retador

– Si; por lo que veo aún le falta nivel a tus pokémon y trata de crear más vínculo con ellos; eso es lo que genera un pokémon fuerte–

– Gracias–

– No tienes por qué agradecer; eso es el deber de un líder de gimnasio–

El chico salió con la frente en alto y el chico volvió a la que antes era la cocina de su "amiga" para prepararse un refrigerio. Sonó el timbre nuevamente y Ash refunfuño por no tener ni un momento de paz; caminó hasta la puerta de cristal mientras veía como algunas personas hacían mediciones para la remodelación; en la puerta estaba una persona que nunca pensó ver otra vez.

– ¿Serena?– dijo el chico sorprendido

– ¡Hola Ash que gusto verte de nuevo! Hice un pequeño viaje a Kanto, pase a ver al Profesor Oak y me dijo que estabas aquí– la chica llevaba una falda verde con una blusa blanca sin mangas; ya no llevaba el sombrero rosa ni su Fennekin fuera, su cabello iba suelto y ondeándole con el viento

– Wow, te ves diferente después de… que deje Kalos– el chico se sonrojo un poco mientras la chica miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

– Bueno… se ve que tienes hambre; vi un restaurante a unas calles de aquí, ¿querrías comer algo conmigo?– su sonrisa se vio un poco sincera

– Me parece bien; solo por recordar los viejos tiempos ¿verdad?–

– Si, solo eso y que me cuentes como te ha ido con… ella–

– Ok– los dos chicos salieron del gimnasio sin darse cuenta de que el sol se reflejó en un vidrio que estaba en un árbol

0—0—0—0—0

Misty estaba nerviosa pero ya había encontrado varias bayas para la comida que estaba preparando Brock; recordó tantas cosas que habían pasado ahí que el simple hecho de mantenerse ahí le parecía doloroso. En eso oyó un zumbido sobre su cabeza, se ocultó tras un árbol y vio como un enjambre de Beedrill volaba a gran velocidad tras una pequeña sombra que iba por delante, después que se perdieran tras los árboles se vio un chispazo de electridad.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que tenía que ir; corrió dejando las bayas en el suelo. Se tragó su miedo por unos minutos mientras veía a los pokémon avispa rodeando a un Pikachu que intentaba derribar a sus oponentes pero de vez en vez soltaba unas chispas purpuras alrededor de él. Uno de los pokemon iba a darle un ataque por la espalda pero Misty saco a Corsola y la protegió lo que hizo que los otros voltearan a verla pero la pelinaranja se mantuvo aunque con mucho miedo. Regresó al coral y saco a Gyarados.

Cuando la serpiente marina salió su intimidación hizo que los otros Beedrill huyeran dejando al Pikachu que aún se mantenía en pie de lucha, la chica se acercó a él lentamente pero un rayo muy débil la hizo desistir

– Oye te estoy ayudando y aun así te pones en ese plan–

– ¡PI!– unos rayitos salieron de sus mejillas y después el brillo purpura que la hizo caer

– Eres igual de obstinado que alguien que yo conozco– se acercó y lo tomó entre sus brazos; estaba un poco más caliente de lo normal, al parecer el veneno de las avispas le había afectado.

Su plan era llevarlo con Brock, que al ser estudiante de medicina pokémon sabría curarlo y lo mandaría de regreso al bosque. Por el momento no le interesaba tener a un pokemon que le recordara al líder regional a cada momento; regreso a Gyarados a su pokebola mientras corría a donde había tirado las bayas. Las tomó en un brazo mientras que en otro acunaba al Pikachu caminó rápidamente hasta el lugar donde se hallaba el moreno.

– ¡Ya era hora Mis…!– vio que llevaba al Pikachu en el brazo y se sorprendió– Yo te pedí bayas no un Pikachu–

– ¡Esta herido! Fue envenenado por unos Beedrill. Si pudieras curarlo para regresarlo al bosque te lo agradecería– dijo con un tono neutro como si no le importara

Brock lo examinó detenidamente y no se tenía que ser un experto para saber por qué quería deshacerse rápido de aquel Pikachu; solo que no era un macho sino una linda hembra. En verdad el envenenamiento era leve y tenía uno o dos antídotos en la mochila pero esto caía como anillo al dedo para el plan que tenía.

– Misty, esta Pikachu esta grave no tengo los medicamentos necesarios. Hay que llevarlo al centro pokemon de inmediato. No resistirá mucho fuera de una pokebola; lamentablemente traje a seis pokemon conmigo así que… ¿tú tienes espacio?–

– Si pero ese Pikachu… un minuto… ¿chica?–

– ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Esta chica está muy mal debemos llevarla al centro pokemon rápido. O me dirás que no te interesa este pokemon ¡Eso no piensa una entrenadora! Además tú la salvaste contra Pokémon bicho– regaño Brock mientras Misty se sonrojaba.

Ahora si estaba en una encrucijada; salvar a la Pikachu o dejarla sufrir ahí. Solo que la Pikachu le recordaba mucho al Pokémon del morocho; ya era demasiado como para tener un pokemon así, pero tal vez después de que se recuperara podría liberarla en el bosque. Tomó la pokebola vacía que tenía en su mochila y la agrando; se acercó a la Pikachu que respiraba con dificultad debido al veneno y se veía muy mal.

– Esto solo es para que el veneno no avance; ¡no es personal!– lanzo la bola y la pokemon entro; dio un giro, dos, tres y el centro se apagó– No… es… personal–

0—0—0—0—0

Ciudad Viridian una de las más bonitas de la región de Kanto donde ella había tomado la decisión de seguir a un entrenador novato hasta que le pagara su bicicleta, donde el equipo Rocket había tratado la primera vez de robar a Pikachu. La verdad algunas veces extrañaba a ese par y también el volver a esta ciudad pero ahora era algo muy rápido y tenían que llegar al centro pokemon.

– Voy a adelantarme para decirle a la enfermera Joy de lo ocurrido. Préstame la pokebola y si quieres puedes ir al Gimnasio y cuando estés lista pases al centro para ver cómo va la pequeña–

El moreno recibió la esfera y salió corriendo al centro pokemon. Mientras que Misty camino al lugar donde estaba el gimnasio; solo que vio a varias personas sobre el techo mientras usaban pokemon fuego para juntar vigas de metal, en otro lugar los voladores levantaban materiales. En la entrada se encontraba un cartel que decía "Gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian; Líder: Gary Oak, el arqueólogo maestro"

– ¿Gary? ¿Es el nuevo líder de Ciudad Viridian?–

– ¡Vaya, vaya! La exlíder de Ciudad Celurean me visita el día de hoy; ¿cómo estas Misty?– dijo el chico con una bata de laboratorio.

– ¿Cuándo es que te convertiste en líder de gimnasio?– la mirada de sorpresa no dejo su rostro

– El mismo día que tu novio, Ash Ketchum, se volvió el líder regional de gimnasios; ¿no te llego la notificación mientras eras aun líder?–

– Si decía que dos maestros habían sido seleccionados ¿tú eras el segundo?–

– Así es; yo competí por el título al igual que él. Fue muy bueno en las finales y la verdad se ganó a pulso ese título aunque a mí me cueste admitirlo Ash ha crecido mucho– luego se hizo una sonrisa pícara en su rostro– Y no desmentiste que Ash es tu novio; ¿por eso dejaste de ser líder?–

– ¡No!– un gran sonrojo lleno la cara de la chica– Él no es y no será mi novio ¡Jamás!–

– Lo sé; solo quería molestar. ¿Dime porque no pasas? ¿Me vas a retar?–

– Pues creo que no por el momento; estoy en la ciudad por otro asunto por el momento, creo que no puedo retarte con mi nivel actual–

– Wow, ¿una exlíder diciendo que no está al nivel de sus compañeros? Eso es algo nuevo para mí. La administración del señor Ketchum está resultando muy bien con la sangre nueva; incluso con el sube y baja de sus remodelaciones de gimnasios. El mío lo pedí con un laboratorio para seguir mis investigaciones– se rio mientras abría la puerta

– Vaya; el señor si está haciendo su trabajo– respondió sarcástica

– Bueno, aquí estaré esperando tu reto; 6 ya han pedido un reto para la medalla tierra para el trabajo de líder–

– ¡¿Qué?!– El coraje había subido por su espina dorsal– ¡Te retaré en cuanto tenga las 5 medallas que me faltan y después sacare al petulante de Ash Ketchum de mi gimnasio!–

– Bueno señorita Waterflower, yo tengo que seguir con mi trabajo así que la esperare aquí y no tendré contemplaciones solo porque fue una líder de gimnasio, es más seré peor que cuando combatí a tu hermana Violet– el chico sonrió y entro al gimnasio.

Misty supo que tendría que moverse más rápido para recuperar su gimnasio y si competía contra Gary era porque el nivel de Kanto subía más y más para convertirse en una de las ligas competitivas de todas las regiones, sino es que la numero uno y quería estar ahí. Camino al centro pokemon con el corazón en un hilo y entro.

– ¡Hola Misty! ¿Cuánto tiempo? Brock me comento que fuiste tú quien rescato al Pikachu que me trajo. Está en la sala de cuidados intensivos el envenenamiento fue muy grave; si quieres puedes pasar a verla–

– Yo… no…–

– Le hará bien que la veas Misty; tú eres su entrenadora provisional. Sabes muy bien que eso le hace mejor a los Pokémon en su recuperación– dijo el moreno mientras veía de reojo (si es extraño) a la enfermera.

– Ok ok–Misty salió a la sala de cuidados intensivos donde alguna vez estuvo el Pikachu de Ash después de conocerlo; parecía deja vu.

La Pikachu estaba conectada a maquinas; la verdad le dio un poco de ternura verla ahí, acostada e indefensa; así se sentía ella. Era como verse reflejada en esa Pikachu, por primera vez sintió una conexión con ese pokemon; es como si una parte de ella residiera en esa Pikachu.

– Yo no puedo quedarme contigo; yo soy entrenadora de Pokémon de agua– dijo al cristal que las separaba

La chica salió de la sala de cuidados intensivos con algunas lágrimas en los ojos; en cuanto salió vio que la televisión pasaba una noticia en un programa de chismes de la farándula.

"Hoy en noticias del corazón; se vio al líder regional de gimnasios muy acaramelado con una chica misteriosa, pero nuestras fuentes nos dicen que esta no es tan misteriosa como se creía. Sino que es una chica famosa en la pokevision de Kalos su nombre es Serena Kalm; hija también de una maravillosa entrenadora de Rhyhorn"

Brock se quedó sin palabras y juro haber oído quebrarse el corazón de Misty.

_Notas del autor:_

_Oh my God; esto ya tomo tintes asesinos para Misty y no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo mientras les dejo un pilón que escribió FullTime Dreamgirl._

_Omake _

_Misty se encontraba tan apabullada que dejó que las copas se le subieran en un bar de ciudad Viridian. La noche parecía especialmente deprimente y cuando acabó su cuarta copa, sus ojos se posaron en la máquina del karaoke._

_-Blook.. tienesss una modeda?_

_-Ejem...-Brook carraspeo avergonzado pues nunca creyó que vería así a su amiga-¿no crees que has bebido mucho ya?_

_-Quita, yo lo hago...-Misty se acercó tambaleante y seleccionó la canción._

_"Rattata inmunda... Arbok rastrerooooo... escoria de la vidaaa... te odio y te desprecioo! *Hip*"_

_El celular de Brock sonó_

– _¿Ash? Ahora no, estoy con Mist...–_

–"_¿Que es ese ruido de fondo?"–Ash prestó atención mientras Misty entonaba_

"_Pues ni un pokemon bicho, aún siendo el mas maldito, comparado con trigo, se queda muy chiquitooooooo"_

"_Es, ¿Misty está cantando?"_

– _Ya veo- Ash rio con amargura– vaya canción me dedica. Luego te marco–_

_La noche transcurrió, y aunque Ash no lo pudo escuchar, tras bajar del escenario Misty lloró y gritó desesperada el nombre del morocho, su único amor._

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	7. Electrizante

Recuperando Mi Vida

Capítulo 7.- Electrizante

Misty había despertado con una resaca intensa por la noche de ayer y aun tenia algunas lágrimas en sus ojos; en verdad le habían entrado unas ganas tremendas de ir a Ciudad Celurean y estrangular al morocho diciéndole que no era justo que se portara así con ella, pero tenía que guardar las apariencias mientras Brock siguiera con ella en el viaje. Llegaron a la entrada del bosque Viridian y la chica levantó la pokebola que traía desde la ciudad.

Un rayo azul reveló a la Pikachu que ya estaba sana y su rostro se veía más jovial que antes.

– Bueno, es hora de que nos despidamos, tu casa está en ese bosque y yo tengo que atravesar una cueva para llegar a mi destino–

– ¿Pi?– la miro con la cabeza ladeada– Pikachu

– No, mi camino es diferente al tuyo. ¡Adiós!–

Misty caminó hacia el moreno que la esperaba unos pasos más atrás, Brock y ella tomarían un atajo a Ciudad Vermilion donde ella disputaría su segundo combate y así obtener otra medalla; estaba bastante deprimida y no sabía por qué. Odiaba a Ash con toda su alma pero al oír la noticia en la televisión su corazón se había hecho añicos.

– ¿Estas bien Misty?– pregunto Brock

– ¡Sí!–

– ¿Segura? ¿Quieres hablar de lo que sientes por Ash?–

– ¡Lo odio! ¡Odio todo lo que tenga que ver con esa sabandija! Incluso ahora usa mi gimnasio para verse con chicas–

– No creo que eso sea verdad– La chica volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta de que los venían siguiendo, era la Pikachu.

– ¡¿No te dije que eras libre?!– grito a todo pulmón, sin embargo, la pokemon se puso frente a ella retadora.

– Pi pika Pikachu–

– No es ¡NO!– Saco una de las pokebolas de su cinturón y sacó a Gyarados.

– ¡Eso es muy cruel Misty!– dijo tomándole el brazo– ¡Detente ahora!–

– Yo…– Se oyó un fogonazo y al voltear vieron como la Pikachu esquivaba la furia dragón del pokemon serpiente, se acercó lo más posible y soltó un gigantesco ataque de rayo que dejó a su oponente noqueado con un solo ataque– ¿Cómo?–

– PIKACHU– gruño lanzando chispitas de sus mejillas

– Wow; parece que alguien no acepta tu "No" Misty–

– ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?– la chica aun no salía de su sorpresa

– Pikachu– se acercó restregándose a ella

– ¡Bienvenida al club! Pero sería tonto llamarte solo Pikachu… mmmm… ¡Ya se! ¿Te gusta el nombre de Ona?–

– Pi– la pokemon dio giros y vueltas felizmente

– Parece que si–

Otra vez saco su pokebola y la recapturo; también regreso a Gyarados a su unidad de contención. Estaba estupefacta por el poder de esa pokemon y tal vez le diera una ventaja táctica contra el teniente Surge.

0—0—0—0—0

Ash estaba descansando de sus labores por el día de hoy ya que traerían varias cosas para la remodelación y esta vez sí afectarían a potenciales peleadores. Dos entrenadores ya habían pedido retar al líder regional para ganar la medalla Cascada y seguir su camino al máximo circuito de un entrenador… es decir el título de líder de gimnasio.

Hicieron todo lo posible pero ni siquiera estuvieron cerca de derrotar a uno de sus pokemon, se sintió tan bien en cuanto los derroto porque eso dejaba la posibilidad para que Misty lo retara.

– Ash– Serena apareció frente a él– ¿Viste las noticias?–

– No necesite hacerlo; Misty me odia ahora más que antes. Deberías haberla oído por el teléfono–

– ¡Lo lamento! No pensé que nuestra comida te alejara más de ella. Aun me gustas no lo puedo negar pero si no eres feliz eso es algo vacío–

– ¡Basta Serena!; ella tomó su decisión. Ahora solo me resta esperar a que venga a mí y me rete para ver si todavía siente algo por mí o definitivamente la he perdido–

– Yo te voy a ayudar. ¿A qué ciudad va?–

– No lo sé, pero si no retó a Gary es porque siente que no tiene el nivel necesario para retarlo. Su siguiente punto sería Vermilion pero está muy lejos para que llegue ahí así que puede ir con el profesor Oak a Paleta y tomar el ferry a las islas Cinnabar–

– ¿Y tú informante no te dijo cual camino tomaran?–

– ¡Cierto! Aun me queda Brock, gracias– le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió al auto para tomar su celular.

– Me estoy volviendo loca; ayudar a mi rival de amores para que este con él–

– ¿Brock?–

"Hola mama, que gusto oír tu voz. ¿Cómo le está yendo a Forrest con el gimnasio?"

– Estas al lado de Misty y no puedes hablar con libertad ¿verdad? Bueno ¿a dónde se dirigen?–

"Ciudad Vermilion mama, tomaremos el atajo de la cueva Diglett. Talvez para dentro de un día estemos ya en la ciudad"

– Ok; gracias por la ubicación–

"De nada mama, te quieroooooo" el chico volvió a acercarse a la castaña

– Ciudad Vermilion; según Brock llegaran mañana–

– No te preocupes– Sonrió al ver al chico– tienes tiempo, necesito que me lleves–

– ¿Yo?–

– Tienes un auto y hay que aprovecharlo–

– ¿Pero si nos fotografían de nuevo?–

– Yo de eso me encargo. Misty Waterflower tendrá una vista diferente de ti–

– Gracias Serena–

– De nada Ash… es lo más que puedo hacer por mi mejor amigo– las palabras que había dicho le atravesaron el corazón pero necesitaba que esa chica obstinada dejara de hacerle daño a la persona más importante para ella.

0—0—0—0—0

La caverna era algo estrecha pero estaba bien iluminada y con señalamientos para no perder el camino hacia ciudad Vermilion; Misty se sentía un poco herida en el orgullo por tener ahora a una Pikachu en su equipo y por saber que Gary pudo haber sido el líder regional. Si eso hubiera pasado no estaría en este predicamento.

– Brock ¿Cuándo te enteraste que Ash estaba en Kanto?–

– ¡Ahora si quieres hablar de él!–

– Es solo curiosidad profesional, no quise preguntarle a Delia ni a Tracey sentía que no era correcto–

– Y a mí si… ¿Por qué?–

– Tu lo dijiste, eres el que más nos conoce–

– Me llamo una semana después de que se encontró con Scott en Kalos; estaba muy desconcertado por lo que había pasado en la liga y su derrota. Así que acepto ser provisionalmente el 7° Cerebro de la Frontera mientras que Brandon iba a otra región en la búsqueda de unas ruinas muy antiguas. Estuvo como dos semanas recibiendo a los entrenadores y sintió que los duelos que iba teniendo le abrían los ojos a sus propios errores; después de que Brandon regreso el hizo un micro viaje a Jotho–

– ¿Por qué Delia no me conto nada de eso?– la chica estaba sorprendida por todo lo que le estaba diciendo Brock.

– Antes de venir a Kanto la envió a Kalos a estudiar cocina, ni ella misma sabía que estaba aquí. Al parecer Ash planeó muy bien esos movimientos. Maduro un poco aunque tú no lo veas–

– Es todo lo que necesitaba saber; gracias–

– Hay más…–

– Gracias pero no necesito saber más–

– Mist–

– ¿Podemos seguir?, esa medalla trueno no se ganara sola y vendrá a mi. Necesito recuperar mi gimnasio antes de que algún mocoso lo tome–

El viaje por la caverna continuó en silencio mientras algunos Diglett y Dugtrio los veían pasar por los túneles; Misty pensó en cada cosa que le había dicho el moreno, ¿madurado? ¿Cerebro de la frontera? ¿Decepción? Esas palabras no correspondían tanto a la actitud del Ash Ketchum que ella conocía; tal vez la decepción por los combates que había perdido pero se recuperaba inmediatamente para seguir subiendo su nivel y así hacer a un lado los obstáculos.

"_¿Misty? ¿En realidad Ash fue el que te quitó lo que tenías o su reaparición en tu vida te dio un golpe para despertar?"_

"Yo aún estoy confundida; no sé si siento lo que antes por el"

"_Entonces si estas confundida porque no solo dejas de estigmatizarlo por cada cosa que te pasa. ¿Qué sentiste en el momento en que lo viste en televisión con esa chica? ¿celos?"_

"¿Celos? Puede ser"

– ¡Misty!– grito Brock por tercera vez desde que ella se había quedado callada sacándola de su discusión interna

– ¿Qué?– Vio que la luz del túnel era como más tenue.

– Llegamos a la bifurcación; Vermilion está a unas 2 horas más de camino pero ya es muy tarde. Cerca de aquí hay una bóveda donde los entrenadores que atraviesan esta ruta pueden descansar. Además tienes que llamarle a Daisy. Me pediste que te lo recordara–

– Está bien. ¡Gracias Brock!–

0—0—0—0—0

Daisy estaba arreglando un poco la sala de la casa de Tracey, es lo mínimo que podía hacer por todas esas exquisitas cenas que le cocinaba y las maravillosas citas que habían tenido en los últimos días. Sin querer el peliverde se metía en su corazón más y más; era tan atento con ella. El videoteléfono sonó, camino al aparato y levanto la bocina

– ¡Residencia Sketchit!–

"¿Daisy?" dijo una voz femenina que ella reconocía y se oía cansada

– Misty, ¿estás bien? Te oyes muy decaída–

"Nada que recuperando nuestro hogar no solucione"

– Ya veo, ¿de donde me llamas y por qué no se ve tu rostro?–

"Brock me presto su celular, tiene una increíble recepción. Te hablaba para preguntar si sabias algo de las chicas"

– Ellas están bien; el programa va de maravilla. Bueno no es solo eso ¿verdad?–

"No, quisiera pedirte un favor. En las cosas de la bodega hay una caja de señuelos; podrías enviármelos al centro pokemon de ciudad Vermilion?"

– Claro, cuídate Mis–

"Gracias Dai; nos vemos en 3 meses antes de que recuperemos nuestra casa. Bye"

La comunicación se cortó pero Daisy murmuró unas cuantas palabras antes de seguir con su quehacer "Ya estoy en casa"

0—0—0—0—0

Misty y Brock estaban entrando en la ciudad, todo se veía muy cambiado de la última vez que habían estado aquí mientras seguían a un chico morocho con aspiraciones de ser un maestro pokemon. Caminaron hasta el lugar donde verían el gimnasio un edificio parecido a un almacén con relámpagos pero este ya no se encontraba; en su lugar estaban varias barracas y hacia atrás lo que parecía una torre de vigilancia que seguía en construcción.

Ambos chicos avanzaron hasta el guardia de la puerta y vio mal a la chica.

– ¿Quiénes son? ¡Aquí no se permite la entrada de civiles!–

– Soy Misty Waterflower entrenadora pokemon que viene a retar a Surge y ganar su medalla–

– En primera es Teniente Surge; en segunda los retadores deben pedir el reto por escrito y en dos días se les da la respu…– El intercomunicador sonó

"SOLDADO; déjela pasar con su acompañante"

– Señor, Si Señor– se cuadro y a regañadientes abrió la reja

El terreno ya era un verdadero campo de entrenamiento para los nuevos soldados, en algunos lugares habían varios entrenadores con sus pokemon sorteando campos con obstáculos. Llegaron a la torre de vigilancia y varios trabajadores colocaban varias placas de metal frente a la entrada había dos pedestales con la figura de la medalla trueno sobre ellas. A su lado un hombre con gafas oscuras.

– El teniente la espera en el último piso señorita, joven venga conmigo por favor ella debe atravesar los 5 niveles de la torre–

– ¿Qué? ¿Solo vengo a retar a Surge?–

– Las reglas fueron cambiadas, ahora el que quiera retar al Teniente Surge tiene que pasar los 5 niveles; ¡suerte!– Brock se fue con el tipo y Misty se quedó sorprendida pero no se dejó intimidar uy avanzo por la puerta.

En el primer piso no se veía nada más que un largo pasillo hacia un elevador, dio dos pasos y se activó una trampa que comenzó a lanzar descargas eléctricas hacia la chica quien no dudo en correr. En cuanto alcanzo el elevador este se cerró y subió solo un poco para abrirse de nuevo. El segundo piso era muy diferente al segundo, aquí había varios huecos en el suelo; camino entre las partes estables cuando de pronto el suelo se tambaleó lo que la hizo tropezar y caer. Entonces vio que del suelo salieron varios Joltik lo que hizo que la cara de la chica se pusiera azul, saco una pokebola y la lanzo para ahuyentar a los bichos con Corsola. El pokemon lanzó un cañón de picos haciendo que retrocedieran y ella salió corriendo entre las trampas al siguiente elevador, regreso a Corsola y subió al siguiente nivel.

Este parecía normal pero había varios tambos y barreras manchados de pintura; esperaba que este nivel no fuera tan malo como los anteriores, camino y algo paso a su lado estrellándose contra el suelo y vio una bola de pintura rota, tenía que ser una broma, lanzo la pokebola de Staryu y nuevas bolas de pintura volaron y le pidió que lanzara varias pistolas de agua que abrían el camino al siguiente elevador y de ahí al siguiente piso pero al final varias balas le dieron en las piernas y en los brazos. El siguiente piso no tenía ninguna trampa solo varios pedestales con botones y al final una barrera de electricidad que daba a unas escaleras; había un letrero que decía "Solo uno desactiva la barrera los demás te dan una descarga". Comenzó a buscar si había diferencias o algo que le dijera que era diferente al otro; el primero que toco le dio una descarga leve, estaba muy confundida con lo que estaba haciendo Surge. Avanzo más y vio una pequeña diferencia en uno de los demás, tenía una finísimas líneas amarillas, lo toco y la barrera se apagó.

– ¡Eso fue fácil!– subió y Surge estaba ahí con los brazos cruzados; llevaba una playeras sin mangas que se pegaba a su musculoso cuerpo, unos pantalones de camuflaje y unos lentes oscuros.

– ¿Qué te parece mi nuevo gimnasio? Aún le faltan detalles pero ya casi esta–

– Bueno ¿ya podemos tener nuestra batalla? Tengo un poco de prisa–

– Que petulante te has vuelto Misty Waterflower, EXLIDER del gimnasio Celurean. Ahora tienes la desventaja de que eres una retadora por mi medalla– levantó una pokebola azul con rayas amarillas– ¡Hora de la batalla!–

Surge saco a un Electrode que sonrió en el campo de batalla, una pantalla se encendió mostrando la cara de los retadores al igual que el pokemon que acababa de salir, Misty pensó en Corsola como su primera opción pero una luz apareció frente a ella revelando a una figura que odiaba en momentos como este.

– ¿Psyduck?–

– No… tu no– en la pantalla apareció el rostro del pato

– Ja ja ja ja; ¿esa es tu elección? ¡Patético!– sonrió Surge– Vamos a jugar un poco, ¡usa rodada!–

El pokemon bola rodeo a Psyduck que solo podía huir, Misty gritaba ordenes que no eran oídas por el pato o las cumplía muy débilmente (por ejemplo un chorro de agua que parecía una llave a medio abrir); el pato fue golpeado varias veces por el ataque pero al parecer ningún ataque le había dado en la cabeza. La pelinaranja se sentía frustrada de que hubiera salido; tal vez sería su primera derrota.

– JA JA JA JA– Carcajeó el rubio– ¿Cómo es que vienes a un gimnasio eléctrico con pokemon de agua? Has perdido el toque Misty, desde la última junta a la que fuimos, te veía más madura pero ahora parece que has retrocedido 8 años al pasado. ¡Bomba Sónica!– Las ondas de sonido salieron de Electrode golpeando a Psyduck.

El pato cayó; Misty se cubrió la boca pensando que había quedado malherido y el árbitro a punto de levantar la bandera; hasta que un brillo azul lo cubrió y se levantó como si nada. La mayor jaqueca de la historia le había dado.

– ¿Por qué siempre haces que me preocupe de más? ¡PSIQUICO!– El ataque hizo que Electrode se azotara contra el suelo y ahora estaba confundido.

– ¡Última arma explosión!– El pokemon brilló pero en vez de ir contra el pato, la esfera roja y blanco implosionó debilitándose– ¿Qué?–

La pelinaranja levantó la mano con una señal de victoria mientras que Surge regresaba a su Electrode y el brillo de Psyduck disminuía, ahora si estaba realmente furioso, tomó su siguiente pokebola y lanzo al ruedo a Raichu solo que este estaba un poco más delgado y se veía más ágil. Sin ninguna orden un potente ataque trueno cruzó el campo de batalla para dejar inconsciente a Psyduck

– ¡Psyduck!– corrió Misty a auxiliar a su pokemon mientras que Surge la seguía viendo despectivamente– No tienes por qué ser así ante una derrota–

– Lo hago porque nunca había sido derrotado por una mocosa como tú que solo tuvo un golpe de suerte y así, con ese nivel, te hacías llamar la líder invencible de Kanto… solo era una faramalla. ¡Vamos saca a tu siguiente pokemon!–

– Regresa Psyduck– el rayo rojo desapareció al pato y tomó otra pokebola– ¡Ayúdame Ona!– la Pikachu salió de la luz y apareció en la pantalla, el teniente solo chasqueo la lengua.

– Embestida–

– ¡Usa tu impactrueno!– El rayo fue rápidamente contra el contendiente y el solo levanto la cola absorbiéndolo, después golpeó a la Pikachu– ¿Cómo?–

– Habilidad de Raichu; Pararrayos, ningún ataque eléctrico le hará daño y subirá su ataque especial; no eres una entrenadora de pokemon eléctrico así que como lo hubieras supuesto. Cola de hierro y después megapuño– la combinación fue muy efectiva dejando en el suelo a la pokemon

– Levántate Ona por favor; ¡no te rindas!–la pokemon se levantó– Usa lo que se te ocurra–

Todos la vieron con cara de "en verdad le dio esa orden", la Pikachu se puso en una pose de coquetería y le cerró el ojito al Raichu al cual le aparecieron dos corazones en los ojos; estaba enamorado, mientras que Misty no podía creer que la pequeña supiera atracción y después corrió hasta el Raichu y desapareció con su velocidad hasta quedar tras él, le tomó la cola y lo azoto contra el suelo a pesar de la diferencia de peso.

– ¿Eso es un ataque de inversión?– se preguntó Brock

– Raichu no puede continuar, la ganadora es Misty Waterflower– la chica no podía creer que hubiera sido tan fácil, en eso Surge regresó a Raichu y se acercó a la pequeña, esta puso una pose defensiva pero solo le acarició la cabeza

– No dejes a esta pequeña gema, Misty– entonces la Pikachu se alzó con autosuficiencia como diciendo "ya lo sabía"– esto es para ti– le dio la medalla trueno en la mano a la chica y un collar con una esfera ámbar que parecía contener un trueno– dáselo a tu Pikachu, es una bola luminosa potenciara sus habilidades naturales. ¿Que pensaran de mi los otros líderes? ¡No me decepciones, sirena! Gana otra vez tu gimnasio o sino seré el hazmerreír de todos–

La chica intento que las lágrimas no fluyeran pero fallo, le puso el collar Ona y la regreso a su pokebola. Solo dijo un "gracias" silencioso y salió hacia el elevador por donde había subido Brock y salieron del gimnasio

_Notas del autor:_

_Hasta ahí lo dejo; espero que les esté gustando como a mi escribirlo; todos sabemos que Misty puede controlar a un Pikachu pero sin ayuda de alguien más que sepa que ataques tiene pues ni siquiera sabría que ordenes dar; espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo._

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


End file.
